pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW009: The Bloom Is On Axew!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |machars =Ash Ketchum, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Elder, Pierce |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Snivy Iris' Axew, Iris' Excadrill, Cilan's Pansage, Team Rocket's Meowth, Scolipede (wild), Fraxure (x2 Flashback), Haxorus (fake) |local =Random Route |major =Iris is revealed to have an Excadrill. Iris' Excadrill knows Dig and Drill Run. Iris' Axew knows Scratch and Dragon Rage. |b1 =Triobadge.png}} is the 9th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Episode Plot Ash observes as Iris uses Axew against Cilan's Pansage. Ash asks why can't he battle, so Iris tells she does not want his Pikachu to use Volt Tackle on her Axew. Ash promises not to, but Iris shouts to be quiet. Axew goes to scratch, but Pansage gently uses Bullet Seed, firing a seed after another to Axew, but Ash and Pikachu are not impressed by the intensity. Axew begins to cry, but Iris tells it did its best. Ash sees that was (supposed to be) training, so tells Iris to hit Pansage. Iris responds that she is not as reckless as Ash, as Cilan is gentle (who thanks Iris), as Iris wants to battle from time to time. Axew goes to scratch, but Pansage blocks it. Iris tells Cilan to get serious, but Cilan tells he is serious, as Pansage stopped the attack and goes to use Solarbeam. Ash asks does Axew know any other attacks. Iris believes they wouldn't do any good and tells Ash to mind his business. Pansage fires Solarbeam, releasing a light ball to hit Axew on the head, but Ash and Pikachu do not approve of the strength. Ash tells Iris she needs to use a different attack, as Axew will never get any stronger by such a battle. Iris goes to show Axew's strength, as it uses Dragon Rage. However, it fails and causes a huge explosion, hitting everyone. Iris is disappointed the attack failed once more, surprising Ash it was done before. Team Rocket contacts Giovanni, who reports their next task lies in Desert Resort, to retrieve a meteorite known as the Meteonite. He explains a meteor flew, but collapsed into smaller pieces, but the biggest one lies in Unova. It has a similar energy to the dream energy, which is located in Desert Resort. This could bring the Team Rocket's goal to reality, which is why Giovanni sends an additional agent. As Iris is sad about Axew, Ash and Cilan think she should dub the move Dragon Sneeze. Iris is upset, as Axew does not know any other move. Iris knows Dragon Rage is supposed to create a ball and blast it at the opponent, not to have it explode immediately. Iris tells that is why she wanted a slow battle, but sees it is hard to have it evolve to Haxorus. Axew goes on a tree and harvests two apples and puts them on the task, then delivers it to Iris. Axew is pleased and goes to get more apples. Cilan and Ash see Axew has a good potential, while Ash advises to have Axew battle with Pikachu, but Iris is reluctant. Iris tells she does not want to lose, even if it is not a good attitude. Ash and Cilan want to hear how Iris got Axew. Iris remembers it was a gift from an elder of her home town. At her hometown, which everyone favors Dragon Pokémon. The elder gave her the Axew, which hatched a few days ago. The elder warned her training Axew to evolve into Haxorus would be hard, but advised her to know the Pokémon's heart, as it would become stronger. It has been awhile since she started the journey and asked Cilan to battle nicely. Ash wonders if the elder is Iris' grandma. Iris denies that, but soon sees Axew and Pikachu are gone. Axew goes to reach for some apples, despite Pikachu's warnings. Axew gets the apple, but falls down, onto a Pokémon and gets stuck between its horns. The Pokémon tries to shake it off, but fails. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but the Pokémon is unaffected and bashes Pikachu on a tree. Pikachu runs away, so Axew uses Dragon Rage, which explodes. The heroes see that (with Ash telling it was Dragon Sneeze) and go to check it out. Suddenly, Pikachu appears and panics around. The heroes see Axew on the Pokémon, a Scolipede. Scolipede charges and uses Toxic, melting everything on its way. Cilan sends Pansage and Ash Snivy. Pansage uses Bullet Seed on Scolipede's legs, stopping it, while Snivy's Vine Whip to bind the horns. However, Scolipede spins Snivy around and tosses her, so Ash calls her back. Iris goes to send another Pokémon, but is reluctant to. She sends Excadrill, who seems to be sealed. Cilan explains Excadrill are usually in this form when they dig. Iris tries to get Excadrill to battle, who is sealed. Iris sees she needs to rescue Axew by herself, as she has no other choice and it is her duty. Ash and Cilan support her, as Pansage uses Solarbeam. Ash sends Tepig to use Ember, with Pikachu using with Thunderbolt to stop Scolipede, allowing Pansage to hit Scolipede. Iris swings the vines, getting Axew back. Ash and Cilan call Pansage and Tepig back. However, Scolipede is still angry and knocks Excadrill away. Excadrill digs and hits Scolipede, as it unseals itself. Ash tells Iris to command Excadrill, but Iris tells it disobeys her. Scolipede uses Toxic, which Excadrill deflects. Excadrill uses Drill Run on Scolipede, who charges. However, Excadrill throws it away, blasting it off. The heroes thank Excadrill, who seals itself back. Iris calls it back, knowing they will battle together one day. Iris apologizes to Axew, as it was a rough day, so Cilan advises she should relax and have patience in training. Ash asks if they will battle, but Iris responds they train at their own pace and tells Ash to battle Pikachu. Ash goes to do that, surprising Cilan and Iris. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Ash, who goes to attack. However, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, bashing Ash to a tree, but he still wants to battle, surprising Cilan and Iris even more. Debuts Character *Elder (flashback) *Pierce (on screen) Pokémon *Scolipede *Excadrill (Iris') Move Drill Run Trivia *This is the first episode where Iris' Axew is seen using moves in battle. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Gym Leaders *The "Who's That Pokémon?" is Axew. Quotes :"Well, since it's just a sneeze, we'll just call it Dragon Sneeze." - Ash :"IT'S NOT JUST A SNEEZE!" - Iris Gallery Axew cries BW009 2.jpg Pansage releases Solarbeam BW009 3.jpg Axew uses Dragon Rage BW009 4.jpg Axew blasted the area BW009 5.jpg Team Rocket are on a new mission BW009 6.jpg Cilan and Ash dub Axew's attack as "Dragon Sneeze" BW009 7.jpg Iris received Axew in the flashback BW009 8.jpg Axew goes to get some apples BW009 9.jpg Axew landed on a Scolipede BW009 10.jpg Axew uses Dragon Rage BW009 11.jpg Pikachu mimics Scolipede BW009 12.jpg Iris goes to send a new Pokémon BW009 13.jpg Excadrill disobeys Iris BW009 14.jpg Pansage charges for Solarbeam BW009 15.jpg Iris takes Axew BW009 16.jpg Excadrill appears BW009 17.jpg Excadrill's Drill Run BW009 18.jpg Iris and Cilan are surprised Ash goes to battle Pikachu BW009 19.jpg Ash gets electrocuted BW009 20.jpg Pikachu won the battle }} Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Tomomasa Yamazaki Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors